Some Things Are Not As They Seem
by sapphire-rouged
Summary: Major Spoilers for Journey’s End. After that fated day on the beach things are not as they seem between Rose and the second Doctor. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Some Things Are Not As They Seem**

_**A/N:**_ _SPOILERS FOR SERIES 4, if you don't know or don't want to know DON'T read on!_

_I'm still unsure as to my thoughts about Journey's End and Rose going off with the other Doctor. I know they were the same but he wasn't the real Doctor and real Doctor at the end was so sad he deserves her. _

_Anyways on with the story I know most of the fics at the moment are to do with it but this is my version of what happened after that fated episode, and things aren't as they seem between Rose and her Second Doctor…_

_**Rating:**_ T possibly M at some point

--

It wasn't until the familiar hum of the Tardis was inaudible and the tide of the doomed beach was rising closer and closer to the three figures standing alone, that Rose finally turned away following her mother on the long journey home.

The second unfamiliar Doctor still holding her hand, he looked the same, his accent was the same and his brain seemed to work the same, however it still didn't feel the same.

As they walked away from the beach Rose felt her heart breaking for the second time. She just wanted to curl up and cry the same way she had done two years ago but this time it hurt more.

He had tried to give her a life with this new Doctor. But he wasn't her Doctor, she had fought so hard to get back to him and still he'd dropped her back here.

It wasn't even that she had to stay, Mickey had chosen to go back but she could have stayed with him.

The journey back to parallel England was silent, Jackie and the second Doctor chatted, but Rose stared out of the window not wanting to join them.

She felt more tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked up to the sky wondering what he was doing, where he and Donna were now, what adventures they were going on without her.

She felt a soft squeeze on her hand and looked at the second Doctor

"I meant it you know" he said quietly

"I know you did, I knew it all along" she gave him a small smile 'I just thought he'd say it' she added in her head. He put his arm around her and she settled awkwardly into him.

The journey seemed to take forever until they finally arrived at what Rose's small house, the one place she never thought she would see again. The place which had been a substitute home after the Tardis now looked as cold and lifeless.

She said goodbye to her mum promising to see her the following day and went inside followed by the Doctor.

"Do you want something to drink" she asked after a minute looking where he was sitting on the sofa

"Yes please, whatever you're having"

She smiled and went into the small kitchen he followed her in and put his arm around her waist.

"We'll be happy" he said "He gave us to each other because he knows I can make you happy like he never could"

Rose gave him a smile and hugged his waist

"We'll be okay" she said quietly "Sorry I've been quiet it's just been a long day"

"It's okay. I'll look after you if anyone does anything to hurt you I'll hurt them harder."

Rose shifted slightly and felt his arms tighten around her. She didn't know how she was able to make him better, when it happened before it was from love she wasn't consciously doing it but this time, with this Doctor it felt so forced. But she had to try and help, the Doctor had put them together, he had entrusted her to help him maybe it would be okay. She just had to hope.

--

Sorry it's short, next part will be up soon. I actually have an idea where I'm going with this! Please review, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:** _SPOILERS FOR SERIES 4, if you don't know or don't want to know DON'T read on! I do not own Doctor Who it all belongs to the BBC._

_Warning for OOC, I only wrote this because of seeing the real Doctor at the end of Journeys End I felt so sorry for him, he deserves to be happy and like I said I was a bit confused as to be happy or sad the way it was left with Rose. This was just an idea sparked from that and I decided to roll with it and I hadn't read any fics showing this angle. It doesn't make the human Doctor very nice but stick with it!_

_Sorry for the ramblings which probably make no sense I just wanted to get that said. _

--

A month had passed since he had left her, lip locked on the cursed beach with the human clone of himself. The Doctor stood beside the Tardis his fingers brushing over the smooth panel, he didn't know how long it had been it could have been days or years for all he knew. He was alone in the universe again, after having a Tardis full of all his friends he had lost Donna in the cruellest way and Rose, something he could barely bring himself to speak about. He had spent his time alone floating around in the void all the places he would have liked to visit reminded him of all he had lost.

He let himself slide to the floor, the Tardis vibrated gently in an attempt to bring some comfort to him but nothing could take away the pain. The Tardis was the only thing he had in the universe, he had come so close to loosing it but Rose had been there to comfort him.

He couldn't see an end to the universe of pain he was feeling, a single tear rolled down his cheek and he brushed it away quickly. The hours he had spent with all his friends had been the happiest he had felt in a long time and having his Rose there had made it even better. Although she wasn't his Rose anymore he reminded himself, she was another Doctor's Rose having the one adventure he could never have. And he was left alone to suffer the curse of the Time Lords.

-

Back on Earth and completely oblivious to the events that had followed their departure Jack, Mickey and Martha were sitting in the Torchwood hub in Cardiff. Mickey was under a control panel

"I think we'll be up and running soon" he said moving out and looking at Martha who was sitting on the edge of a desk and Jack on the chair

"Well it's taken us long enough" Jack smiled "Who say's Jackie's even there? She might have stayed with The Doctor, Rose and Donna. I mean I wouldn't want to be Donna in that Tardis with those two getting it on at every opportunity"

Martha laughed "I'm sure Donna would be sure to tell them if she was feeling awkward. Can't believe we haven't heard from them in over a month"

"They're probably just settling in" Mickey said standing up and leaning over the top of the controller "And Jackie would have gone back, she wouldn't have left Pete and Tony. I really hope this works it would be good to speak to her again, she was good to me especially when my Gran died."

"Mickey" they looked around to see Gwen coming through the doors followed by Ianto "Mickey try this we had it from when the rift was open first time round" she said handing him a bunch of wires tired together with a red plastic coat and a small dial on the front.

Mickey took it smiling at her and went back under the control

"Martha" he called after a minute handing her a wire "Connect this to that yellow one please"

She did as he said and they all gathered around as the computer screen in front of them scanned for connections. Mickey came out and joined them his fingers crossed in front of him.

"You know if this works no-one can know" Jack said "And we can only contact once a week maximum, once a fortnight to be safe we cant risk making the rift bigger. That hole is there just to keep an eye on what's happening not to be used as a communication line"

"I know I just want to see she's okay" Mickey said and you know if The Doctor, Rose and Donna ever decide to turn up at any point I'm sure they'll be glad of it.

"Just thought I'd check I don't want you getting idea's above your station Mickey mouse" Jack laughed as Mickey frowned at him.

It was five minutes until the computer buzzed and bought a box to enter a number. Mickey looked around and after a minute Jack nodded, he dialled the number for the Tyler mansion and a few seconds later a ringing filled the room.

"Hello" Jackie Tyler's voice filled the Torchwood hub

"Jackie"

"Mickey! Is that you?"

Gwen leaned over him and made some alterations on the hub and Jackie's face came up on the screen.

"Oh my God Mickey it's really you!"

"Yeah I just wanted to see everything's okay" he broke off as he noticed Jackie's tear stained face "Jackie what's wrong?"

"Mickey, Mickey it's Rose" she cried allowing more tears to fall, Mickey stepped forward and felt Jack and Martha beside him

"Rose" he said quietly "What's happened?"

--

Hope to get the next chapter up soon, reviews are always appreciated 


End file.
